The Truth of Love
by Chibi Sensei
Summary: Sequel to This isn't happening to me.Read that first. The brothers learn love...it's heart...and it's pain.
1. I'm sorry brother

The Truth of Love  
  
Me: This is my story.  
  
Inuyasha: oh, really?  
  
Me: shut up.  
  
Inuyasha: make me  
  
Little-princess(who I now ask permission to use): Can I make him?  
  
Me: sure, go ahead. (closes curtains)  
  
Ok, that was weird. Anyways, this is the sequel to "This isn't happening to me." You do have to read that to understand this. And MM, don't kill me for using you. I'll say both of these things once, and only once, so listen up!  
  
Inuyasha and all associated characters are property of Rumiko Takahoshi. No sue.  
  
Translations. They are in the other story. Go read. If, and only if, it is something not there, fell free to tell me in your review. After telling me what a wonderful story it is of course.  
  
Flames. I don't mind them. I really don't. But I will rant. If you don't like the story, do us all a favor, and don't read it. Thank you.  
  
Now, I'll write.  
Chapter 1- Here fluffy . . . stay!  
  
Two people, well, one person, one demon, emerged from an old musty well. "Sesshoumaru, listen to me."  
  
"Nani, onna?"  
"You have to be polite in here, or you will be taken back to your time. We will go inside, and thus, meet my family. You will show them respect. You will call me Kagome. Not onna, not wench, and particularly not Inyashas' woman. You are to stay in my room during the day until I come home. You are to eat what we do, and approve of the cooking. You are not to be upset if you are not respected. This is my world, or otherwise, my territory. You will listen to my parents, because they have ultimate power over me, 'like you do,' and while you are here, over you as well. I will try to refrain, but I may call you fluffy. Scold me as you wish, but do not threaten me, and use my name. Then, my family may call you fluffy. Live with it. Feel free to call me Kagome-kun, but please, wait until our partnership has been announced, by me, I might add. So, is everything clear?"  
  
"Of course. I'll do what I can. But first," he raised her toward himself, "I've been waiting too long for this." He kissed her for the third time.  
  
"Whatever, fluffy. Let's go."  
  
"We-Kagome. No."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Fine." The couple, now holding hands, walked into the undersized shrine, catching the family cleaning up from a late dinner.  
  
"Kagome," her mother spoke, surprised by her appearance.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome," Souta walked up to her, giving her a firm hug. Just then, Buyo, her faithful kitten, rubbed against her leg, purring.  
  
"So, Kagome," her grandfather addressed her, "who is your friend?"  
  
"Oh, that's Sesshoumaru-kun."  
  
"Kun," the whole family spoke in unison, surprised.  
  
"He looks a lot like Inuyasha," Souta piped up.  
  
"I am his brother."  
  
"Uh, Kagome," Her mother, the next to recover verbalized her disapproval, "are you with both of them?"  
  
"Of course not! Just fluffy."  
  
"Fluffy? I thought he was Sesshoumaru," her grandfather came back in.  
  
"Uh, nicknames?"  
  
"Kagome. Do not call me that."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru." 'Sama.'  
  
"Arigato."  
  
'I'm sure you mean that.'  
  
'I do.'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
"Um, why are you two staring at each other," Souta asked, almost innocently.  
  
"We have,"  
  
"A lot to think about," Kagome interrupted the demon about to spoil everything. 'Should we tell them?'  
  
'Can we hide it forever?'  
  
"It's a thing with demons."  
  
"Care to explain that one," Her mother spoke, "Kagome?"  
  
"No, but Sesshoumaru might," she babbled quickly, and ran up the stairs. All eyes turned toward the demon, still expressionless.  
  
'Chikuso! Kagome! Get down here now! Please? Kagome! Don't make me beg. Kagome. I won't do it. Here. Now.' Still no response came from a giggling miko. 'ONNA.'  
  
"Well, when two people . . . when they uh . . . "  
  
'Fall in love, fluff ball.'  
  
"Grr, fall in love, they find they are given the privilege of what we call . . . uh, mind speech."  
  
"Mind Speech," Grandfather repeated, "What's that?"  
  
"We can read each others thoughts."  
  
"Cool. Tell Kagome to come down here then." Her mother added.  
  
'Wench. Here. Now. Your families request.'  
  
'Ugg!' "Fluffy!"  
  
"How did she know," Souta asked, "it's like she heard you."  
  
"Oi! Of course she heard me." 'Kagome. Now. Your family is going to kill me here!' Kagome slid down the stair rail, landing in the large mans arms.  
  
"Arigato, Kagome-kun."  
  
"Welcome, Sesshoumaru-kun."  
  
"Kagome . . . you're going to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Hai, Souta-chan."  
  
"Where will he," her mother pointed to an anxious demon lord, "stay?"  
  
"In my room, where he is going." Sesshoumaru took his cue, and left.  
  
"He's of very high rank, lord of the western lands there, and he is trying very hard to control himself. He is used to always being respected, and being waited on, and he had done very well. Please, try to understand that."  
  
"Of course, child. Now, go rest."  
  
"Hai, mother. Hai, grandfather." Kagome escaped to her room, just as her lover had previously done.  
' Arigato, Sesshoumaru- sama.'  
  
'Is that good enough for you?'  
  
'You did well enough, and better than I expected.'  
  
'Well, just make sure I'm not held her too long.'  
  
'Only a few hours.'  
  
'Right.' Kagome had made it up the stairs by this time.  
  
"How long do you desire to stay here?"  
  
"For two more days. One for the test, one for my family."  
  
"And where may I cleanse myself?"  
  
"There." Kagome pointed to a small bathroom, cutting out from her wall, explaining where he may find new garments.  
"Right."  
  
"Do you like that word?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Bed." An agitated lord climbed into an extra cot that had been appointed to him earlier. He slept for the night.  
  
"Up, fluff."  
  
"Well, isn't that polite?"  
  
"Let's go. It is time for our first meal of the day."  
  
"Fine." He climbed out of the uncomfortable bedding, pushing out wrinkles in his clothing. Then, he walked toward the door, turning back to the one currently in control, silently questioning her coming. She understood, and walked past him, out of the room and down the stairs, signaling for her lover to follow. He did such, and sat down at the table, where she had explained last night. Soon, the rest of the family joined them at the table, Kagomes' grandfather bringing out plentiful food. They ate contently, and Kagome left for school, leaving a certain demon in her room, also leaving him free roam of the house, while her parents where absent only, as long as he did no damage to anything anywhere what so ever. He did as he was told, not tearing anything apart, staying in her room mostly, bathing, and thinking things through most of the time. He did this the next day as well, until the nightfall.  
  
Then, he was prepared to leave the next day, and made this known. Kagome agreed, pulling him through the well, but leaving him to lead there after. He led her somewhere she did not wish to go, but she still did not object. She was soon in the village she knew so well. Too well. She also was not surprised to find a certain hanyou waiting there. He spoke to her casually, but it was obvious he was holding back a large, pained, and betrayed love. Sesshoumaru chose to speak to him privately, or so it seemed. He granted Kagome optional access to the conversation through his own mind, feeling it had everything to do with her, and she had the right. The conversation went like this:  
" Inuyasha. I believe I owe you a talk. We need to speak about . . . then."  
  
"I do not wish to converse with you on such matters without the presence of Kagome."  
  
"She is hearing everything we are."  
  
"I would prefer her input."  
  
"I can give it to you when it comes, unless you prefer her personally."  
  
"Please."  
  
"You heard him." A few moments later, the girl walked in, wearing a light orange kimono, fitting her fragile skin perfectly.  
  
"Feel free to continue Inuyasha. I am here."  
  
"Arigato. Oniichan. Kagome."  
  
"Your welcome brother. You are very welcome."  
  
"You wanted to speak with me then?"  
  
"Hai, I did."  
  
"There is only so much to discuss on the matter."  
  
"There is plenty to discuss."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Kikyo to start," the guest put in her input.  
  
"What of her?"  
  
"Stupid question hanyou."  
  
"Do not call me that."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"You two are conversing civilly, politely, and without bloodshed? Wow."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Do not threaten her. She may be yours, but do not threaten her."  
  
"You have been warned."  
  
'Fluff?'  
  
"Do not call me that."  
  
"What did she call you?"  
  
'I dare you to tell him.'  
  
"Fluff."  
  
"Fluff."  
  
"Fluffy. Fluff Ball. Fluff."  
  
"Fluffy?"  
  
"You two are not discussing these names any longer. The tail. Conversation on such matter is over."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I am very sorry. I never realized how true a love could be. I never realized what a true heart was. Thank kami, and otousan, that I found out. Only to late. Seeing you kill the one you worshiped, for the one you loved. And me, giving you what I could in return for her. You, giving her to me. Her, what you had just sacrificed everything for, to me. Me. Giving you back the sword, that I have lived almost my entire life for. Us. Coming to an agreement. A peace. That was what has given me the truth of emotion. I won't lie, and say I understand it, but I will say I greatly enjoy the passions of love. I wish I could make her happy with you, I wish I could bring Kikyo back, I wish I could take everything back. But I can't."  
  
"Or can you," Kagome stated.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Inuyasha, do you still have her body?"  
  
"Yes, I could never leave it."  
  
"Sesshoumaru. The tensuiga."  
  
"Would you? Could you?" Inuyasha spoke, a voice, begging for the answer he so badly wanted.  
  
"Yes. On both counts. Bring her to me."  
  
"I will be back here soon with her."  
  
After Inuyasha left. "I thought you hated Kikyo. I thought of it. But, I left that out. For you."  
  
"If it makes him happy, if it makes everyone happy, then, I would understand. She will hold back her dislike for me, knowing it was me, who willing brought her back to a solid life . . . with Inuyasha. Knowing that he was hers, I believe her hatred for me will vanish."  
  
"You really think that?"  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha walked in, with a rotting body.  
  
Sesshoumaru did what was necessary, everything was explained, and then, what we least expect happened.  
  
"Inuyasha. Kikyo. Would you two care to come and live with, and be cared for, with me, in my castle?"  
  
"You would?"  
  
"It is ultimately your decision."  
  
"I would accept the offer if he would."  
  
"Then it is settled."  
  
"Great. We will leave by morning." Then, they slept. They slept the most peaceful sleep they had slept in a long time. Some of them.  
  
"So, Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you have chosen her . . ."  
  
"It was not by my choosing."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"It was of my oniichans choosing, and I chose to have you here . . . because I still have a love for you. No matter how small."  
  
"And that was big enough, to want me here, even though she was the chosen one?"  
  
"Correct." No more words were spoken as they too, fell into a slumber. 


	2. The trip

The Truth of Love-2  
  
The crew, the new crew, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo, walked toward the castle. The castle, belonging to the lord of the western lands. The others, the other crew, the old crew, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, they had understood, and stayed together themselves, but chose not to follow, stating it was strictly family and love business. They had no right being there. And there were no objections. Shippo had put up a small fight, but had finally surrendered to Kagome and Shippos' coaxing. They were approaching now, and Sesshoumaru spoke to Kagome, never looking toward her, as to not give their conversation away. 'Kagome-kun.'  
  
'Nani, fluffy?'  
  
'I won't say it.'  
  
'Sesshoumaru.'  
  
'I won't say that either.'  
  
'Sama.'  
  
'kun is fine.'  
  
'Fine. Sesshoumaru-kun.'  
  
'Good. Let's try again. Kagome.'  
  
'Nani, Sesshoumaru-kun?'  
  
'You are to show Inuyasha his room please? I will show Kikyo to the one beside him. Give him the one beside the one I gave you.'  
  
'Hai, Sesshoumaru-kun.'  
  
'I will allow you to stay in my room if you would like.'  
  
'You would?'  
  
'I just said that.'  
  
"Oniichan."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Isn't that nice? Would you and Kikyo prefer separate rooms?"  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"No, unless you do."  
  
"No, that will be fine, fluffy."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"What," he taunted. Sesshoumaru took a swing at his brother with pointed talons, meaning to miss.  
  
"Chikuso, oniichan, watch it!"  
  
"Fine. Be more careful in your choosing of words next time if you wish to live."  
  
'Fluffy!'  
  
'I really wish you would not call me such preposterous names.'  
  
'Chikuso.' "I thought you two had reached an agreement."  
  
"We have."  
  
"And what would that be," a formerly dead miko asked.  
  
"That if he touches me, he will die."  
  
"Hey! That's not exactly it, Kikyo! I promise!"  
  
"Uh, Kikyo, Inuyashas' right. That teme is being a baka! They are walking together without fighting . . . he brought you back for his brother . . . isn't it obvious they are at peace? Soon after your latest death, Inuyasha allowed me to stay with Sesshoumaru, even after what he had given up, and Sesshoumaru found love there."  
  
"Enough of this Kagome. She does not need to know I have a heart, much less the matters of it," the demon lord, being spoken of joked.  
  
"Gomen, Sesshoumaru-kun."  
  
"Gomen, Sesshoumaru-kun," Inuyasha mimicked.  
  
"That's Sesshoumaru-sama to you," Kagome fought back.  
  
"Keh. In his dreams." Pointed talons were instantly at his neck once again. They seemed to be attracted to him again.  
  
"She wasn't kidding."  
  
"Keh." A small stream of blood trickled from a hanyous' throat, a low growl being produced from both parties, proving that the demon lord was quite serious.  
  
"We may be at peace, but even those at peace respect me. As you WILL." After still finding no response, he pressed harder.  
  
"Se . . . se . . . shou . . . maru . . . Sama."  
  
"Better." He released a hanyou, now gagging. He slumped to the ground, barely breathing, wiping still flowing blood from his chest. Kikyo slowly walked over to him, helped him up, and wiped the remaining blood away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Do not hurt him in such ways."  
  
"Would you life to be next?"  
  
"Fluffy!"  
  
"Hai, Kagome?"  
  
"Stop it! Now!"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
'Is your brother actually listening to her,' Kikyo thought.  
  
'I guess so.'  
  
"We are here," the demon lord took control once again. And so the crew entered the castle. Entered there new home, they're new life.  
  
"So, this is the home of the legendary lord of the western lands, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kikyo spoke in utter amazement at the sheer beauty of the place being spoken of.  
  
"Yes. It is," the one also being spoken of answered her.  
  
"So, this is our new life," Inuyasha intruded on the conversation, "this is what we are now."  
  
'Fluffy . . .'  
  
'Onna.'  
  
'Name.'  
  
'Exactly.' 


	3. reconsiderations

The Truth of Love-3  
  
"Fix up the selected guest rooms, prepare Kagome a bath and fresh clothing," the inu demon barked out orders, " and do not attack my brother."  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," echoed through the castle.  
  
"Inuyasha, come on, I'll show you and Kikyo your room," Kagome spoke, used to the commotion.  
  
"Keh." He followed reluctantly, pulling Kikyo along, unhappy that a woman had more control than he did. They arrived at the room, and after the two had marveled for a moment at the sheer beauty as Kagome had, and gotten settled in, Kagome left them, to rejoin her new companion. She found herself in the main hall immediately, and soon afterwards outside the demon lords room, which location she had memorized awhile ago. She didn't bother to knock. 'May I come in?'  
  
'Of course.' Kagome entered then, without further question, and took a seat on the elegant bed. When she had first came here, she had thought she didn't want to see what his room looked like, but now, she couldn't believe she had ever been so unknowing. The room, was almost too beautiful to describe. It was filled in an extravert mix of relaxing, yet compelling colors. It was huge, and furnished just right for its' size; plentiful, yet, not overdone in any ways. Everything was evenly balanced, and there was no contrast. The demon lord spoke again, but more to himself than to Kagome.  
  
"I hope this works out. I mean, he's my brother. The brother I have been rivaling with ever since child hood. Chikuso, I shouldn't be talking like this. Who am I kidding, I shouldn't even me thinking like this. First off, I'm showing more emotion than I have in my whole life, except when my brother was born, and next off, he is my brother. My brother. My relative. I don't care what kind of rivalry I've had with him, he is my brother. My onnichan. Inuyasha. Gomen. What am I thinking? What am I saying? I can't be doing this. I'm getting soft. It can't happen. I won't allow it. I'm having second thoughts about letting him stay. No. I won't go back on what I said. I must, but I won't. That doesn't make sense; not even in my mind. Nothing makes sense in my mind anymore though, so what am I complaining about? I'm complaining. I am complaining. Another weak emotion. Every thing is an emotion now. Emotions. I hate them, and I love them. Almost as much as I love you. I love love. That doesn't make sense either though, now does it? But I have already established within myself that nothing makes sense within my mind now. Nothing makes sense anywhere anymore. And I'm not in control. I'm not in control. I hate not being in control. I'm not ever in control any more. I might as well give up this title. I have nothing anymore."  
  
"Except me."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"And him."  
  
"Him."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Oniichan."  
  
"Hai. Me. Your onnichan. Your title. Your castle. Your servants. Your land. You still have everything you need and more. Emotions. They are not weak. They are good. If there were no emotions. You would not have me. You would not have Inuyasha. You would not be here. You are here because of feelings of domination. Domination is an emotion. Without that, where would you be now? Without that, you would most likely be dead. No one would be scared of you, thus, having so many more challenges. Therefore, not only would you most likely not have this life, you wouldn't have a life at all. Your brother. I don't love him like I do you, but you love him. No matter how much you might, and I'm sure you do, hate to admit it, you love him. He is your brother. YOUR brother. Your family. Me. Do you not want me? I know what your plan was. To use me to get to Inuyasha. I know what happened. I know, that you tried so hard to avoid it, but you couldn't do it. You tried to use me, and manipulate that emotion. That love. But, you got too close. And you fell in love with me. You fell in love, and realized you had made the biggest mistake of your life. You had tried to push me away, when you were trying to pull me closer. Then, Inuyasha. He understood as well. He knew, and he wanted me to be happy, and knowing what would make me happy, would be you being happy, gave it up. He gave everything he loved up, especially me, for our happiness. For you. For me. I know exactly what went on. And do you want to know something? There is another emotion, that it took me awhile to learn. Two actually. One. True gratefulness. I don't think I could be more grateful to him for this. All of this. Gratitude. It was hard, but important. Two. Forgiveness. I forgave him. He forgave me. You and Kikyo forgave him. He forgave you. It all came together in that way."  
  
"I did not ask for your opinion. But arigato. I really do appreciate it."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"But. I still cannot be troubled with these emotions, even if there is a good meaning to them. I cannot. I would not be the same person."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"You are contradicting your self onna."  
  
"No, listen to my explanation."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"You may still have emotion, but do not expose that fact to the public, or in other words, anyone besides me, or anyone else you might prefer."  
  
"How do you suggest I do that?"  
  
"You have a skill with keeping your mouth shut, and your face strait when it is needed. Which, however much worse it makes the situation, is needed quite a bit. But, you have always done it before. Until you met me. I think you can hide this though, because I know you did with Inuyasha for a very long time."  
  
"I can try it. But, you know what would happen to my reputation if this got out."  
  
"Hai. I am perfectly aware of what this could do to both of us, but, what else are you going to do? I know, you can't avoid it anymore. It's here, and you can't push it back. That is your only option."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Simple. Jaken."  
  
"Hai, master?"  
  
"Prepare a good meal for me, Kagome, my onnichan[pic], and his woman."  
  
"Hai, master."  
  
"Oh, and Jaken, find food edible for the two humans as well as us."  
  
"Hai, master." Jaken left quickly, as he had learned a while ago to do when instructed, and expertly prepared the requested meal. Inuyasha and Kikyo were called into the dining room, and they ate.  
Ok, I'm not getting reviews. If I don't get reviews, I don't continue. Simple. I don't care if you reviewed my last story, just review this. I don't care if it's one reviewer. I love writing this, I really do, but I won't do it for just myself. If you like the pairing, then I have a great site I would like to suggest to you. The owner hasn't exactly been notified, but she will be soon. It is a site dedicated to this pairing, and is organized by someone known here as hika-chan. The website is I hope you enjoy this site, and keep reading, and reviewing. If the owner of the site reads this, I was going to notify you soon. Arigato. Ja. 


	4. Newfound Respect

THE TRUTH OF LOVE-CHAPTER 4  
"Niichan," Inuyasha spoke, standing out side the demon lords door.  
  
"Oniichan."  
  
"Teme."  
  
"You shall not,"  
  
"Calm yourself," the girl he had allowed to stay with him forever spoke, immediately regretting it, as she was shot a death glare.  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha," he regained control, containing himself from hurting the fragile human he seemed to be attracted to more and more.  
  
"May I come in," the hanyou retorted with slight sarcasm.  
  
"Iie. Wait for a moment." 'Kagome . Dress.'  
  
'You make that sound perverted, not like I just got up,' the girl did as she was told, but not without fighting back for her share.  
  
"Come in," the lord stated impatiently, "but do not waste my time."  
  
The hanyou walked inside the marvelous room, shaking off the fact that Kagome was just pulling her shirt on. "So, what now Kagome ?"  
  
"You have Kikyo. I am no longer needed as your shard-detector, so do as you wish," the girl being referred to spoke before prancing out the door, past a stunned, white-haired half demon. She shut the door behind her, before sending a mental note to the other stunned brother. 'I do not care what you say to him. What I spoke is all I have to say. It's true, and he knows it. That's all that is important to me at the moment. I will be bathing if you must bother me.  
  
'Hai, Kagome -kun.'  
  
"Well, what did she say," a now recomposed, yet confused hanyou asked, knowing she would have spoken to his brother.  
  
"That she did not care what I said. She has already said what you both know is true, and that is all that's important now. She will be bathing, and she prefers she is not disturbed," he spoke calm, at least on the outside, with understanding. His mind was going in about 300 different directions, but as he and Kagome had already established that it could not be shown to any public, his brother included. 'What can I say to him? With this new develop, can I really allow him to stay, and hurt my woman farther? My woman. Where did that come from. Hai, I guess she is my woman now. My mate. But, can I allow him to hurt my mate without consequence? Would she want that? I really don't know. Should I disturb her,' he thought mumbling words ever now and then, making sure the two in question did not pick up his thoughts. 'Kagome . May I'  
  
'I don't care what you do, just don't involve me,' the young, well, older miko responded, cutting off an irritated demon lord on the other side of the connection. He took that as a sign she was really upset, and was intent on not being disturbed any more than necessary, and decided to respect that. He looked straight at the hanyou, still in shock, and surprising him, took his own hand, and grabbed a shaking one. Even more surprising, was that claws barely brushed his palm, before he immediately pulled them back, not really thinking of what he was doing, not even fully aware. The demon lord looked up from his thoughts, to realize he had just grasped his younger brothers arm. He wasn't sure of his reasoning for this action, but he knew what he could turn it into. A small smirk graced his features, and he raised his other free hand slightly, and in an instance, had it against his brothers neck, paralyzing him, and raised him to face level. He looked into his eyes momentarily, before he realized if he wanted his brother to come out of this alive, he had better get talking, before he ran out of air, or the demon lord lost control, and squeezed to tight, busting valuable veins.  
  
"What have you done to make her despise you so, dear, dear brother," the still smirking youkaii stated, not expecting an answer from his wide eyed brother, inhaling deeply, caught in the so familiar scent of fear. He thought about what he was doing, and continued with the most painful speech his brother would most likely, ever hear, and well, feel. "I know, what you have made her suffer through. So, that question most likely does not need to receive an answer, being that I already know. I guess that the question relating to this matter, would actually be similar, but not the same. Why? Why, why are the shards so important, that you would sacrifice your woman's happiness for them? She was your woman. You had her, but you could not see what you had until it was too late. Too bad. She is mine now, because of your selfish ways." Seeing his now frowning brother start to lose consciousness, he automatically loosened his grip slightly, still not allowing breath intake, but giving him more time. "Do not faint, or I will kill you. I know you can hold out longer than that, unless you are even weaker than I have already seen. I am not finished speaking. You will not treat her in such ways now. I can assure you of that. You are to refer to her as Kagome -Sama, and anything she wishes you do, you do it. You are not to disrespect her in any way, and trust me, she tells me everything you do to her, so I will know. I can trust you will listen, or else you know of the consequences. Is that understood?" Inuyasha shook his head positively the best he could in his current state. He was fading . . . and fast. Sesshoumaru raised him up higher, tightening his grip, apparently to prove an already drilled fact. The young miko chose that moment to step in, fully dressed, and seeing the scene, walked past, muttering something about a deserving hanyou. Sesshoumaru loosened his grip enough for his brother to speak.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
The demon lord pushed claws into the hand he still held, making it bleed intensely.  
  
"Sama."  
  
The girl spun around, looking strait into an almost dead hanyous' pleading eyes, her own dully interested, and turned back, to continue on her way. Sesshoumaru seeing she wished for him to be kept alive, but other than that, would show no care to his health, released his grip, letting him fall to a cold, hard floor. He then once again grasped his left hand, and literally dragged him out of the room, annoyed at the piling blood, kicking him out in the hallway, and slammed the door to him.  
  
"Kagome -Sama," the miko spoke once again, " you must have really done a job on him."  
  
"And do you really think he did not deserve it," Sesshoumaru retorted, defending what he had full permission to do.  
  
"Iie. He did. What did you say?"  
  
"Well, he will respect you now. He will obey you. . . as he does me. If he doesn't. . . well, there will be a price to pay, and he knows that. If, and I highly doubt this will happen, he gives you any trouble, about this arraignment, or this occasion, come to me, and what is required, will be done."  
  
Inuyasha, breaking down the door, much to his brothers amusement, stumbled inside. "Sesshoumaru."  
  
He rose at the mention of his name.  
  
The miko, not caring to see further commotion, took control. "Both of you. Osawaraii." Inuyasha fell on his face, in a back crushing tumble, and an impressed Sesshoumaru sat back down himself. "Prayer beads," she explained, seeing shock in the lords eyes, and nothing more. She then proceeded to drag a pitiful half youkaii to his room, ~sitting~ him whenever he resisted. She sat him on his bed, and returned to her lovers quarters. 


	5. up to date

Oi, Minna. Shabarku desu ne. (Once again taking phrases from my favorite person.) Ok, it has really only been nine days, but that is a lot for me. Gomen, I started another story. Since it hasn't been that long, I'll stop babbling now. Read - and review. . .  
Kagome sat, and ate quietly. It was always this silent for meals. Sesshoumaru was just, well, silent. And Inuyasha had, well, `learned,` the ahem hard way to shut up himself. Kagome just adapted. Neither of them would dare to hurt her. Sesshoumaru loving her too much, and Inuyasha knowing the consequences. She just did it. She tried not to be bothersome, but still, she felt like she was asking so much of them. She saw how restless the demon lord was now. He had never been like that before. And the hanyou. She saw what he was going through; or, what his brother put him through. She knew he deserved it, every bit of it, but she still had a little bit of emotion for him, and it hurt her just as much as it did him. And Kikyo. There was nothing to say about her really. She dealt with things the way they came. And, how they came, was, quite harsh; at least for someone in her position. Her position. What exactly was her position? Here. Alive. That was a new thing, that, well, she had to admit, that she was not complaining about. She had Inuyasha. The man she loved. But then, she was forced to live, with his brother, who, well, she had seen what happened between them, hidden, or just hearing from her bedroom. And, with, Kagome . Kagome . Who, pretty much, used to be her sworn worst enemy. Now, she lived, and conversed civilly under the same roof with her. Not that either woman liked the fact, that's just what was going on. They did it for them. The brothers. And to think, that they were possibly incarnations of each other. That made them almost like sisters. Sisters and Brothers. Together. It made it seem ironic to think of it like that. Like two sets of twins going on double dates. That was something Sesshoumaru had brought up. He could have an odd mind sometimes. Kikyo found herself mostly in her room, suffering from depression, thoroughly enjoying the serenity and solitude of this place; not something you get when you're dead. Not something you get much of when you're alive. Everything was always hectic before. For everyone. Neither one of the women felt like they really belonged, but Kikyo suffered worse, being mostly discarded, not intentionally, but as Kagome had, by Inuyasha's ways. Kagome felt a nuisance to all of them, but then, if she was, she probably wouldn't be alive. Not that she cared much anymore. Everything was dull. Sesshoumaru was never a really passionate guy, and if he was still feeling those emotions, he hid it very, very well. It was obvious that Kikyo still had a dislike for her. Not that she blamed her; she didn't expect her to just become best friends with her old worst enemy. That would be pretty much impossible. Kagome had noticed Kikyo's isolation but decided against speaking with her or anyone else on the matter, figuring it wasn't her business, and Kikyo would just snap. She knew Kikyo felt the same way she did, but neither one said anything, knowing what the men would say. But they were both internally suffering. Kikyo, proving it in her isolated depression; Kagome , keeping up a fair outer face, never faltering. It came from being with Sesshoumaru so much. Being so close to him; unlike Inuyasha and Kikyo, and everyone here, she was intimate with him. That made it even worse. Or better from Sesshoumaru's point of view. Sesshoumaru. He had found things quite interesting around here. He meant to have a talk with Kagome . He was a master at reading people without being read himself. No matter what face she put up, he saw exactly what was going on. But, he couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say to her. So, he hid his emotions and knowledge from yet another person. Not that it was easy. Everything that came easy for him before become a little more difficult when it came to her. He saw the same thing in her as in Kikyo. Kagome just tried to hide it a lot better. Kikyo no longer cared what happened. Neither did Kagome . And he had to change that. For both of them. He usually didn't care about women. Nigens. Nigen onnas. That made it even worse; and it was tearing him apart. His brother hadn't been too much trouble, thanks to his way of discipline, and he was quite upset with such. He needed homicide. Blood. He always felt the urge to kill something. And his brother was usually the primary thought there. But yet, he refrained. For the women. He did yet another thing for human women. He was becoming soft. Pathetic. He just could not help it. And somehow, it didn't really bother him as much as it used to. It was natural now. And that was even worse. Kagome 's lessons were coming along well. She was getting strong. Inuyasha now had permission, er, commands to train Kikyo as well. He didn't want anyone weak in his castle. Even his lowest servant could overcome most demons. Kagome was, of course, much stronger than Kikyo. As Inuyasha and Kikyo were both reckless in there time, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were always calm, balanced, and thus, got a lot more accomplished. Yes, the earlier pair were a bit jealous, but what were they to do? Until they learned a serine commitment Sesshoumaru nor Kagome could help them. Not that Inuyasha would accept help. That was why he never got any stronger, and his brother did; overpowering him even more. Kikyo, on the other hand, tried taking help from Kagome , but, still having that reckless attitude her and her mate had adopted, had not gotten very far at all. Not that Kagome hadn't started like that. She had learned though. Learned the life. The rules: Kill or be killed; be strong, or be gone. Get stronger, by any means possible, hopefully without shikon shards, or die. It wasn't hard for her to find this quickly after a few obviously unsuccessful murder attempts against her by various people. The shikon shards. She was still no longer finding them. That was Kikyo's job. If she found one, she would always take it, but she didn't go hunt them out anymore. And Inuyasha missed that, but he could not argue, for he had Kikyo, she had every right, and the upper side. But he could feel terrible about it. And he did. He noticed Kikyo's behavior as well, but did not, like the others, see it for what it was. He was only upset because she was not around more. He never could find that all that was actually the cause of such behavior; and she would never tell him. She didn't want to upset him. He was growing weaker. More uncaring, like his brother, while, at the same time, even more reckless because of this. He was also growing arrogant. Not that he wasn't before all this started, but all this made it worse. Everyone knew this. It was just that no one could do anything. No one that wanted to at least. He refused to let anyone help him, and his brother, the one person caring for him that could overcome him, did no such thing. He seemed to be having problems of his own from Inuyasha's point of view. Not that he cared. Which he did, but of course, just like his brother, he would never admit it. Those two would never admit they cared for someone; even there own relatives. And then there was Rin. She had pretty much accepted the new company. She had (an: as with all stories) taken an immediate liking to Kagome . She could handle Inuyasha, but then, she was not really fond of Kikyo. She had been insistent that Kagome be her new mother, and finally, the couple had agreed to such matters. Speaking of parents, Kagome did sort of miss Shippo; they had considered each other as relatives, no matter how absurd it was. Shippo and Sango had missed Kagome as well, but, they had moved on. Miroku, missed the women more than anything, but, he survived. All of them still missed Inuyasha's wild tactics and unruly style. But then, being with Sango, as Shippo and Miroku both were, they still encountered plenty of demons. The shikon gathering was over. Like Kagome , if they happened to come across one, they kept it, planning on giving it to Kagome someday, but not going out to look for them anymore. They were pretty much calm as well, not finding much adventure anymore, and liking it much better that way. Not that they really minded commotion, it was just good to have a break. A relaxation. A quit. They would never go back to there old life. They couldn't. Not with Kagome and Inuyasha, the leaders of there, group, gone. But, never-the-less, they still enjoyed themselves. It was all so different then how it used to be. And sometimes, all of them, every one of them, Kagome , Kikyo, Inuyasha, Rin, Jaken, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, all of them, wished it was just back the way it used to be: simple. Not so complicated like this. But that part of there life was over, never to return. And thus, a new chapter was started in they're lives. A chapter, filled, with adventures, romance, pains, and so much more, that, no matter how hard it seemed to be, they could endure. At least they hoped. No matter how much they wished this wasn't so, it was. And that was they're life now. They're life.  
Author's note: And how to know you write too much:  
  
You can write 3 and ¾ pages in one paragraph.  
  
You can write a so called short sum up of things are going, and almost make four pages on it.  
  
Now, look back on this story. --__--; I am thinking about a new story, that, if I post, I will announce here, so be looking for it. I do have a Cowboy Bebop story out called "A Syndicate Life," if anyone actually wants to read that, which I doubt. But, that's all. Oh, yeah. When it says "an:. . ." in parenthises, it's an author's note for any one who doesn't know. Ja. 


	6. rewriting the whole story

I just realized how bad this story stinks. So, I am rewriting everything. I'll leave the current chapters and replace them, just for simplicity, so you might want to check. But, I will notify everyone when I'm finished. 


End file.
